


Behind Closed Doors

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Yohane keeps underperforming in class, and has to go see Sakurauchi-sensei in her office to be punished again.





	Behind Closed Doors

“Tsushima-san, come see me at my office after school today.”

For everyone else, Yohane is in trouble again for her poor performance in class. She is a weird chuunibyou after all, one who always seems to struggle with the easiest questions Sakurauchi-sensei gives out during class. There’s no doubt in her classmates’ minds that the chuuni is going to get a stern talking to again. 

But for Yohane, this is a part of the school day that she always looks forward to: being abused and punished by her beloved Sakurauchi-sensei. 

\---

Standing in front of Sakurauchi-sensei’s office door, Yohane knocks, and says the customary “shitsureishimasu”, and entered upon hearing her teacher’s “douzo”. Regardless of their relationship, they still keep a level of formality between them, else it would be too apparent to others that something unchaste occurs between the two. 

Yohane closes the door behind her and stands dutifully behind the chair across from her teacher’s desk, having received no confirmation to sit. She quickly eyes up her teacher as she takes off her glasses and sets it down on her desk. Sakurauchi-sensei usually seems so intimidating in class, always so strict and formal with her students.

And yet now, as they are meeting in the privacy of her office, Sakurauchi-sensei seems so different. Soft, seductive, with the top two buttons of her blouse undone and her glasses off, and yet nonetheless just as domineering, Yohane can’t help but wonder how many other girls in her class sees this side of their teacher. 

Her eyes trained upon her teacher, Yohane watches as Sakurauchi-sensei gets up from her desk and says in a gentle yet threatening tone, “Yocchan… hmhm, you haven’t been studying like I’ve asked you to, have you?”

“N-no, I haven’t…” Although this talk isn’t one Yohane is unfamiliar with, she still feels nervous every time her teacher starts. She gulps as she watches Sakurauchi-sensei pace about the room, as if looking for things to distract herself with as she spoke. 

“How naughty, Yocchan… did my words not reach you last time, or have you come up with some more silly excuses?” As she spoke, Sakurauchi-sensei turns her attention from the various decor she has in her office to the student standing before her. “Go on, what excuses have you come up with this time, hmm?”

Feeling her teacher’s presence behind her, Yohane keeps her eyes straight ahead, not daring to look back. She can already feel herself sweating as she answers truthfully, “I-I… I was helping Zura-, err, K-Kunikida-san at the temple… I was… I was helping her… um, helping her clean…”

“Hmhm, nonsense.” Sakurauchi-sensei’s response is cold, just like her hands as she places them upon Yohane’s shoulders and gently feels along her delicate neck, eliciting a small tremble from the girl. “It sounds to me more like you still haven’t taken my suggestion seriously. Oh Yocchan, always such a slacker…”

Yohane continues to stare straight ahead as she feels her teacher’s hands trail down to her breasts and giving them a squeeze. She always feels so scared whenever Sakurauchi-sensei disciplines her like this, and yet excited at the same time, as if she’s been craving to be put down like this. Yohane sometimes even wonder if she’s been deliberately putting off schoolwork for this, having trouble telling if it’s her teacher’s voice in her mind or her own. 

As her teacher continues to molest her, unsatisfied with simply touching her breasts through her seifuku and instead slipping her hands under it, Yohane feels her body and her face heating up with excitement. Her mother’s always told her not to let an adult touch her like this, and yet when Sakurauchi-sensei gropes and fondles her still-growing breasts, she feels so warm in between her thighs. 

“You’re not wearing a bra again…” Sakurauchi-sensei notes as she gingerly runs her fingers over Yohane’s pink nubs, evoking from her a sharp gasp. “You’ve been wanting to be molested, haven’t you, Yocchan? How dirty… you really should know better. A student shouldn’t be so promiscuous with her teachers, you know…”

“I… I understand.” Yohane says, her breathing becoming heavy as her teacher continues to play with her breasts, the intimacy of the action riling her up and filling her with want. “I have been a very bad student…”

“Sometimes I even wonder why you even bother pretending like you care about your education…” Sakurauchi-sensei continues to berate her as she molests her, one hand slipping down from Yohane’s breasts to her skirt, rubbing the warm spot between her legs through the skirt fabric. “You obviously just wants to be molested and raped by your teacher all the time, don’t you, Yocchan?”

“I-I… yes, I do…” Yohane can’t even tell if she really meant that, or if she is simply saying what she is supposed to. She just feels so drawn into her teacher, as she closes her legs around her teacher’s hand. 

“I thought so… hmhm, Yocchan, you disgust me.” Sakurauchi-sensei moves her hand underneath Yohane’s skirt and panties and begin rubbing her soft pussy, feeling along the soft folds of her sex and circling her clitoris with her index finger. “Only 14 years old and already such a sex addict… you really shouldn’t be tempting adults twice your age like this, you know. You should be ashamed of yourself, Yocchan.”

“I… I am…” At this point, Yohane tears up, and barely holds herself back from crying, if her attention isn’t so caught up in the pleasure of her teacher’s fingers feeling along her vagina. Her whimpering broken up by soft gasps and sharp moans, she says, her voice warbly, “I am very… ashamed of myself… for being… for being such a slutty 14 year old who… who keeps tempting her teacher like this…”

“You should be.” Turning her attention to fingering her student, Sakurauchi-sensei pushes two fingers in at once and begins thrusting them, focusing on prodding for the spots inside that made Yohane whimper and moan helplessly. With her other hand continuing to fondle and grope her student’s breast, rub and tease her nipple, she whispers into Yohane’s ear, “You’re so pathetic, Yocchan… you really are nothing more than a toy… a plaything to be broken and discarded…” 

Unable to give any kind of coherent response, as Yohane by this point is too choked up with tears and excitement at the same time, she simply slumps against her teacher’s body, letting Sakurauchi-sensei rape her. Sakurauchi-sensei seems to have noticed this, and turns her attention from verbally abusing her to simply nibbling along her earlobe, licking it a few times, just enough to make Yohane squirm even more in her arms. Keeping this up, it isn’t long before Yohane is pushed to her climax, her moaning and gasping ceasing for a moment, and being replaced by a whimpering squeal, as she squeezes her teacher’s hand in between her thighs, and her quim runs down her legs.

\---

Yohane tosses the last tissue she needed to clean herself up with into the trash, and takes a moment to recompose herself, as her teacher takes a seat at her desk once again. Her visits to Sakurauchi-sensei’s office is always so intense and heavy, and yet she always finds it so cathartic at the same time. It’s likely why she always comes back despite knowing what is going to happen every single time.

“Hmhm, you’ll study for sure this time, Yocchan?” Sakurauchi-sensei asks, putting her glasses back on and buttoning her blouse back up, recomposing herself to her proper image once again. “Or will you have wasted my time disciplining you once again?”

“I-I… I will do my best to, Sakurauchi-sensei…” Yohane bows, her previously tear-ridden face now an eager, masochistic smile. The both of them knows that even if she did study, she is not going to get an acceptable grade, and that another office visit will be due after the next exam. And yet, they continue to play this charade. After all, Yohane finds it so much more satisfying to fail and be punished for it when she knows she’s tried.

Another “shitsureishimasu” from the student, and Yohane is back out in the hallway. As she heads back towards the shoe lockers to get ready to head home, she notices other students once again glancing her way. It’s not hard to notice that she’s been crying, after all, with how red she is around her eyes.

And yet, the other students would never know why. After all, their first and only assumption would be that she simply cried after receiving a stern scolding from her scary teacher for being such a bad student. They would never know what truly goes on between Yohane and Sakurauchi-sensei behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm surprised I managed to write something. I just really liked Tem10's art on twitter, and really wanted to write YohaRiko...


End file.
